


Birthday Present

by berry_lix



Series: kinktobter 20 ⋆⑅˚₊ skz [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Choking, Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Nipple Licking, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Soft Dom Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berry_lix/pseuds/berry_lix
Summary: D3 ⋆⑅˚₊ size kink"Where are the others?" Chan asks."Um," Felix raises an eyebrow, "This hotel room only has one bedroom...""Oh-"
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: kinktobter 20 ⋆⑅˚₊ skz [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943758
Comments: 2
Kudos: 150





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> we’re gonna pretend like this was posted on the right day n that it’s still channie’s bday.... i’m sorry I was busy yesterday ;-;
> 
> ✧
> 
> tw/cw: none @-@
> 
> ✧

“What’s this?” Chan asks as Felix closes the door. He had led him to a hotel room— a luxury suite.

The lights are dimmed low and make the room a warm yellow. color.

“Um,” Felix hums nervously, “a bed?” he gestures to the king-size bed a little past the center of the room over by the window.

Chan starts to catch on but wantsFelix to say his plans.

“I thought I could,” he trails on, “be one of your birthday presents…”

“Oh really? And what do you mean by that Lix?” Chan wraps his arms around his waist and brings him in closer. The position triggers Felix to nuzzle his face in his boyfriend’s chest.

He mumbles something into Chan’s soft black hoodie.

“What was that?”

Felix lifts his face up for his hyung to see. He was blushing red as a strawberry and his eyes were big and wide.

“Fuck me, please.”

༉‧₊˚✧

Anyone who passed by the room door could hear. Harsh sounds of skin slapping and tired whimpers. Rough grunts and the squeaky bed. It was obvious what they were doing.

“That’s good boy~,” Chan coos.

He holds Felix’s body still as he can while he thrusts fast into his hole. The slick of the lube making the room sound even more filthy. Felix grips the pillows, breathlessly moaning and screaming Chan’s name into them.

“You take my big cock so well.”

Felix lets out a long and shaky moan.

Chan slows down before coming to stop. For a second, he thought Felix was gonna pass out, then he just realized. He hit Felix’s weak spot.

“What’s wrong, Lix?’ he asks. in a teasing tone, slightly breathing heavily. “You ask for my cock but can’t even handle it?” Chan chuckles.

“Did you underestimate just how hard I’d go on your pretty little hole?”

Felix lets out another moan, too flustered to answer properly.

Chan smirks and pulls out. He gently turns Felix over so he’s on his back.

“I wanna see my pretty baby”s face while I fuck him.”

He pushes back in. Felix lets out a loud scream. He definitely knows what he’s doing.

From this angle, Felix could see perfectly. He can see just how small he is compared to his boyfriend. Chan’s hands were on the sides of Felix's head, strong hands gripping the sheets. His muscles flexed with every thrust. He was slower now, wanting to take it all in.

Felix reaches his hands up and locks them to Chan’s shoulders. They’re broad and block almost all the light from his view.

“You’re doing so good Lix,” Chan says, “I bet you just _love_ getting stretched by me…”

Chan’s hand makes its way to Felix's neck and grabs onto it. His big hand wrapping around the small neck and squeezing just enough.

“Don’t you?”

Felix’s stomach fills with butterflies. He feels so weak. So close. His hands hold onto the one on his neck.

“Fuck~,” Felix moans out. “Fuck!”

Chan’s pace quickens again but is not as fast as before.

“P-Please! Hyung…”

Felix’s eyes roll to the back of his head with how good he feels. His soft pink lips part and in one breath he speaks.

“I’m…I’m gonna…”

In the next second, he’s cumming all over his tummy. His cum reaches his nipples and covers them in pretty icing.

Chan moves his hands to Felix’s waist and follows after him. The feeling of his cock filling his hole makes Felix’s moans only get louder.

They finally calm down and breathe.

Chan finally pulls out and sees the boy underneath him. He looks so beautiful. Felix was breathing heavily and his long blonde hair sticks to his forehead with sweat. His eyes were still closed from when he came.

He leans down and licks the cum from Felix’s nipples.

“W-What are you doing? Felix asks with a hint of sleepiness in his voice.

“I have to clean you up,” Chan says before he goes back to eating all the cum from his body.

He’s still debating if he wants to go again.

✧

**Author's Note:**

> ⋆⑅˚₊ [twitter](https://twitter.com/alienjjuni)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/alienjjuni)
> 
> I wrote this while like ‘hungover’ and. i’m so tired rn.. i’m so sorry if this isnt that good also m sorry this one is kinda short n pls excuse any mistakes 😞
> 
> ✧
> 
> (although i said there were no tws or cws for this, pls lemme know if u think there's something that should be warned about!)
> 
> ✧


End file.
